your_guide_to_pokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pik
Pik is one of the first Pokemon caught by Gabrielle. She caught him in the Viridian Forest. He is currently in a relationship with Hanna, Mimi's Pikachu. History When Gabrielle first spotted him, he was zapping fruit with his electric powers and Gabrielle was desperate to catch him, but he didn't want to be caught at first and ran away after winning the battle against Char, Gabrielle's Charmander. But he returned when Gabrielle's Pokemon were in danger and saved them from Team Rocket while dodging the attempts that they try to capture him. After sending Team Rocket blasting off, he decided he wanted to go with Gabrielle. As they traveled together, Pik grew a crush on Gabrielle and this confirmed that he was male. When Gabrielle accidently hurt his feelings, he ran away and was found by Hilta, a kind elderly woman who took care of him and he befriended Vee Eevee and Squirty Squirtle. When Gabrielle found him, she tried to apologize to him, at first he didn't want to go with Gabrielle at first and rejected her apologies and when Gabrielle turned to leave, he realized that he wanted to go with her and he ran after her and was hugged by Gabrielle. Just then a metal claw snatched Char, Pik, Vee, & Squirty and dropped them in a cage. Team Rocket revealed themselves and told Gabrielle and Hilta what they were planning to do with the captured Pokemon, but Gabrielle sent out her Pokemon and they helped rescue the captured Pokemon and Gabrielle had Pik use thunderbolt and Char use flamethrower on Team Rocket sending them blasting off. At the end of the episode, Gabrielle thanked Hilta for taking care of Pik and Pik bid goodbye to Vee and Squirty telling them that he hoped to see them again sometime. This never happened and Vee, Squirty, and Hilta were never seen again or mentioned. In I Challenge You, Gabrielle and Char and the rest of Gabe's Pokemon were training for their first gym battle, Pik rubbed his head against Gabrielle's leg and Gabrielle told him gently that they had to train. When Gabrielle and her Pokemon reached the Pewter City Gym, Gabrielle challenged Brock, but then a net fell on Gabrielle's Pokemon and Brock's Pokemon and Team Rocket revealed themselves telling the two that these Pokemon belong to Team Rocket and Jessie sneered saying that handing over these Pokemon to the boss would get them a big promotion for sure. But Brock had his Geodude use a move that managed to cut the net and the Pokemon were freed. When Jessie and Arbok tried to hurt Gabrielle, Pik protected her by launching his thunderbolt at them and with that, he sent Team Rocket blasting off. Personality Pik has a deep crush on his trainer and wants to impress her. He often tries many ways to show his love for her. Even though he is lovestruck most of the time, he is loyal to his trainer and cares for her deeply. He is greatly afraid of Team Rocket because they tried to capture him a lot of times to give him to the boss for some money. Category:Male Pokemon Category:Gabe's Pokemon Category:Pokemon in Love Category:Animals Category:Pokemon In Love